jonnyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sea Haunt
The Sea Haunt is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the 1960's Jonny Quest. Premise Out in the Java Sea, the Quest team get stuck on a boat that is being ravaged by a mysterious sea creature. Synopsis The Star of Borneo is attacked by a gruesome sea creature, leaving a grim fate. While flying over the same area, the Quest team learn on the radio that the Star of Borneo has been lost, so they decide to try and find it. They happen upon it and manage to land their plane on its deck. Inside the captain's room, they learn that the ship had been stopped by an engine problem, then attacked by a green sea creature too gruesome to describe, and that the captain and most of several of his crew were killed by the creature. Bandit is the first to discover the creature and alerts the others, with Jonny first catching a glimpse of it after it had destroyed their plane. Dr. Quest decides the safest place is inside the ship until someone picks them up. Meanwhile, ships and planes all over have learned of the Quests' plane's disappearance, and set out search parties to look for them. Whilst searching for food, the crew finds a man locked in the freezer, who introduces himself as Charlie, the ship's cook, who was hiding from the creature, which he calls "a dragon." Charlie makes them dinner, but the creature soon starts destroying the rooms and are probably going to destroy the Quest team next. Knowing the creature is scared of light and possibly fire, Dr. Quest and Race use a combination of light, fire, gun flares, and a harpoon gun, and eventually force the creature off the ship and to its presumed deep sea death. The search party soon finds the Quest team and Charlie, and picks them up. Little do they know, the creature survived, unharmed, swimming back into the depths of the ocean. Characters Main characters: * Jonny Quest * Hadji * Dr. Benton Quest * Race Bannon * Bandit Supporting characters: * Charlie Villains: * Sea creature Other characters: * ''Star of Borneo'' captain * Hans * Vanoos * Batavian captain * Batavian radio operator * Search pilot 1 * Search pilot 2 * Sharks Locations * Java Sea * Sumatra * Singapore * Batavia ** Airport Objects * Captain's journal * Gun * Flare guns * Torch guns Vehicles * Star of Borneo * Plane Cast Notes/trivia * TBA Goofs * When Hadji opens the camera to take out the picture, Jonny says, "That's a great picture... of your THUMB!" Not only is this a flub, it's also a physical impossibility. For Hadji to be able to hold the camera and take the picture of his thumb, he would have to have practically been holding the camera upside down. * When the captain of the ship first confronts the sea monster, he shoots at him at least 13 times, but when the camera zooms in, the captain is holding a revolver. There is no revolver in the world with a 13-round cylinder, 6 in most cases. * When Charlie shoots the harpoon, he hits the ship's mast, splitting it in two, with the upper third of the mast falling into the ocean taking the monster with it. But in the scene that follows, the ship has a fully intact mast. Home media * Jonny Quest: The Complete 1st Season DVD set released on August 15, 2006 by Warner Home Video. Quotes External links * Buy this episode on Amazon.com * Buy this episode on Amazon.co.uk * Buy this episode on iTunes * Buy this episode on iTunes (UK) Category:Jonny Quest (1964 TV series) episodes